Forgotten Realms - Secondary Characters
OMG, there are too many chars from the Realms... ~_~ Allenith Evriner Race: '''Half-elf (moon); Class: Rogue; Alignment: CG; '''Deity: '''Tymora '''Gender: '''female; Age: 25 'Height: '''1.70 m; '''Weight: '''65 Kg '''Eyes: '''green; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Waterdeep; '''Birthday: '?; Zodiac sign: ? 'Place of residence: '? '''Family: '''Handra Evriner (mother, human), Nadril Le'dwa (father, moon elf), Leonard (older brother) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer '''Crafts & Arts: '''Percussion instruments '''Languages: '''Common, Chondathan, Elven, Orc '''Weapons: '''Rapier and short bow Alyssa Eagleheart '''Race: '''Human; Class: Ranger, Beast Heart Adept; 'Alignment: '''N; '''Deity: '''Gwaeron Windstorm, Shaundakul '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''27 '''Height: '''1.70 m; '''Weight: '''60 Kg '''Eyes: '''brown; '''Hair: '''brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Everlund; '''Birthday: '?; Zodiac sign: ? 'Place of residence: '''Silverymoon '''Family: '??? (mother), ??? (father) 'Monster companion: '''Nebit (female spectral panther) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer '''Crafts & Arts: '''Drawing '''Languages: '''Common, Sylvan, Undercommon, Goblin '''Weapons: '(elemental long sword) & (long sword) Ashram Nightwind 'Race: '''Half-elf (moon); '''Class: '''Rogue, Ranger (urban); '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Tymora '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''30 '''Height: '''1.77 m; '''Weight: '''76 Kg '''Eyes: '''green; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''white ' ''' '''Place of birth: '''Mersembar (Cormyr); '''Birthday: '''12/12; '''Zodiac sign: '''Bear '''Place of residence: '''Suzail (Cormyr) '''Family: '''Fara (mother, moon elf), Wolfram Nightwind (father, human), Meganne (older step-sister, half-elf), Garnand (master, human), Airin (wife, half-elf moon), Neige (wife, human) ' ' '''Jobs: '''Adventurer, Chosen of Tymora, Cormyrian Agent and Counselor, Professor at the Maidens of War’s academy '''Crafts & Arts: '''Trap making, Lute, Singing '''Languages: '''Common, Chondathan, Elven, Gnome, Dwarven, Celestial '''Weapons: '''Dusk Raven (brilliant energy rapier) & Dawn Auk (brilliant energy rapier) Foi o primeiro filho legítimo de Fara e Wolfram, já que quando nasceu eles já haviam adotado Meganne. No começo de sua adolescência, Ashram aprendia a lutar com seu pai. Porém, seus pais, em uma missão por Cormyr, morreram vítimas de traição de um dos membros do grupo. Garnand, um amigo deles que estava no mesmo grupo, milagrosamente sobreviveu e se vingou do maldito. Ele também era padrinho de Ash e Meg e cuidou deles. Ele treinava Ash nas lutas sempre que podia (pois seu posto elevado no exército de Cormyr exigia muito de seu tempo) e ajudou com os fundos necessários para enviar Meg para a Academia Arcana de Lua Argêntea. Ashram aprendeu as artes da ladinagem por conta própria e a fazer armadilhas por meio de livros. Junto com dois amigos, muda-se para a capital Suzail e abre uma taverna/hospedaria chamada “O Guardião Cego”. Após a volta de Meganne, conhece o “grupo” e, juntos, passam a trabalhar para Cormyr. Essas missões acabam por metê-los no meio de uma conspiração entre um nobre de Sembia, os Zentharin e os vultos. Isso os coloca em muitas encrencas. Após falhar na tentativa de assassinar Scyllua Darkhope, são envidos ao 2º Círculo de Baator, conseguindo retornar a Faerûn somente um ano depois. Em Faerûn, o grupo resolve voltar para Cormyr, mas descobrem que ela havia sido tomada pela Aliança Negra. O remanescente daqueles que conseguiram fugir de Cormyr estavam em Proskur, uma cidade ao sul da fronteira de Cormyr que, após livre de seus habitantes prévios (piratas e coisas afins) tornou-se o quartel-general da resistência. Mensageiros e diplomatas foram enviados aos quatro cantos de Faerûn e conseguiram o apoio das Fronteiras Prateadas, Aglarond, Thay e de um grupo de guerreiras famoso chamado “As Damas da Guerra”. Sob o comando do general Garnand, foram à guerra. Após muito sangue e suor, a vitória finalmente vem, mas a um preço alto - Ashram e Rock caíram em combate para salvarem seus companheiros - ou assim se pensava, pois foram salvos da explosão e retornam a Suzail como Escolhidos de Tymora e Torm, respectivamente. Seguem-se quatro anos de calmaria, em que Ashram amplia o Guardião Cego, ganha mais tempo para dedicar-se à música, torna-se professor na academia das Damas da Guerra, percorre Faerûn lutando contra aqueles que julga merecedores de castigo. Atualmente investiga os demônios que apareceram repentinamente em Faerûn, além de lutar contra os magos vermelhos sempre que possível. Berethor Stormwind '''Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Fighter, Divine Champion, Divine Crusader; '''Alignment: '''LN; '''Deity: '''Kelemvor '''Gender: '''male; Age: 28 'Height: '''1.84 m; '''Weight: '''87 Kg '''Eyes: '''black; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Waterdeep; '''Birthday: '''29/04; '''Zodiac sign: '''Panther '''Place of residence: '''Iangnard (Erebos) '''Family: '??? (mother), ??? (father), Iras (younger brother), Kírien (wife) '''Cohort: '''Kalithra (erinyes) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer, King of Erebos '''Crafts & Arts: '''Piano '''Languages: '''Common, Chondathan, Mulhorandi (Thay), Infernal, Celestial, Abyssal '''Weapons: '''Tempesta (elemental aura bastard sword), Stella della Rovina (silver flail) '''Domain: '''Death Berethor nasceu em uma família típica da aristocracia de Águas profundas. Na sua juventude, treinava as artes militares para tornar-se um guerreiro competente. Logo que conseguiu, saiu de casa e passou a trabalhar em uma guilda de mercenários na cidade, trabalhando até para os magos vermelhos de Thay. Chegou a se mudar para Eltabar, onde conseguiu no templo de Shar uma clériga que invocou o diabo que se tornaria seu companheiro (a magia traria alguém de mente semelhante à dele) e, dessa forma a erinyes Kalithra, foi trazida a Toril, vinda do 1º Círculo de Baator. Além disso, Berethor conseguiu uma boa fama na cidade, o que lhe garantiu alguns seguidores. Porém, os magos vermelhos para quem trabalhavam passaram a considerá-lo uma ameaça, o que resultou em uma cilada e em uma fuga explosiva de Thay. Ele leva seus seguidores até os Campos Verdes, onde conquista facilmente (e quase que pacificamente) a única vila da grande planície. Após um belo discurso à população, ele renomeia a vila como Iangnard e funda o reino de Erebos, englobando toda a extensão dos campos. Começam reformas e construções, juntamente com um programa de incentivo à imigração. Outra cidade começa a ser construída ao norte a fazendas são criadas pelas planícies. Após descobrir um portal que levava a Kara-tur, inicia o comércio com o Oriente. Berethor precisava de um parceiro para tal empreitada, um dos grandes senhores mercadores de Águas Profundas seria o ideal, e, assim, acaba firmando um acordo com Rurik Crownshield, além de desposar a sua bela filha, Kírien. Em pouco tempo Erebos tornou-se conhecido por sua tolerância às diferentes raças e crenças, atraindo todo o tipo de “gente estranha”. Além disso, o reino começa a ser visto como uma capital das religiões, pois a construção de inúmeros e grandiosos templos deu início a peregrinações de toda sorte de clérigos e fiéis. Recentemente, Iangnard foi vítima de um ataque das hordas demoníacas, por motivos ainda desconhecidos, mas repeliu os agressores sem maiores problemas. Pouco depois, tropas vindas do 1º Círculo de Baator entram em acordo com Berethor para combater os demônios, e atualmente têm seu acampamento nos campos mais ou menos distantes da capital. Erina Whitewillow '''Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Cleric, Divine Disciple, Stormcaster; Alignment: N; '''Deity: '''Istishia '''Gender: '''female; Age: 22 '''Height: '''1.71 m; '''Weight: '''65 Kg '''Eyes: '''blue; Hair: golden blonde; 'Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Waterdeep; '''Birthday: '''29/08; '''Zodiac sign: '''Owl '''Place of residence: '? 'Family: '??? (mother), ??? (father) '''Elemental companion: '''Joey (water) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer, Cleric of Istishia '''Professions: '''Cooking, sailing '''Languages: '''Common, Chondathan, Aquan '''Weapons: '''Rogue Wave (warhammer) '''Domains: '''Ocean, Storm Erina é filha de um comerciante bem sucedido de Águas Profundas, dono de seu próprio barco. Desde criança, ela gostava de ir junto com o pai em suas viagens e ficava a apreciar a vastidão do mar e sentir o vento em seu rosto. Esse fascínio a levou ao templo de Istishia, o deus elemental da água e deus dos mares, onde recebeu o treinamento e educação necessários para tornar-se uma clériga. Depois de terminado o seu período de serviço no templo, parte pelo mundo procurando locais que mostrem toda a glória do poder de seu deus. Isso acaba por levá-la ao Vale do Vento Gélido, onde encontra duas estranhas companheiras (e uma fada morta). Haellyn Alauniira '''Race: '''Drow; '''Class: '''Warlock; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Selûne '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''45 '''Height: '''1.70 m; '''Weight: '''60 Kg 'Eyes: '''fuchsia; '''Hair: '''white; '''Skin: '''drow black '''Place of birth: '''somewhere in the Underdark; '''Birthday: '''07/07; '''Zodiac sign: '''salamander '''Place of residence: '''Cormanthor '''Family: '??? (father), Berrik (step-brother) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer '''Languages: '''Common, Chondathan, Drow, Elven, Subterranean, Sylvan, Draconic '''Weapons: '''Eldritch blast Jaya Tydersson '''Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Rogue, Fighter; '''Alignment: '''NG; '''Deity: '''Mielikki '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: 21 Height: '1.65 m; '''Weight: '''52 Kg '''Eyes: '''black; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Ten Towns (Icewind Dale); '''Birthday: '?; 'Zodiac sign: '? 'Place of residence: '? 'Family: '??? (mother) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer '''Crafts & Arts: '''Flute '''Languages: '''Common, Chondathan '''Weapons: '''Flametongue (short sword) & Frostbite (short sword) Liara Alopex '''Race: '''Half-elf (natural lycanthrope: arctic fox); '''Class: '''Shaman (air); '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Shaundakul, Selûne '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''20 '''Height: '''1.60 m; '''Weight: '''50 Kg '''Eyes: '''brown/grey; Hair: brown; 'Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''unknown; '''Birthday: '??/05; '''Zodiac sign: '''Fox '''Place of residence: '''None '''Family: '''unknown '''Elemental companion: '''Chandler (air) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer '''Languages: '''Common, Chondathan '''Weapons: '''None Meganne Nightwind '''Race: '''Half-elf (wood); '''Class: '''Wizard, High Arcanist; '''Alignment: '''NG; '''Deity: '''Azuth, Mystra, Tymora '''Gender: '''female; Age: 33 '''Height: '''1.76 m; '''Weight: '''64 Kg '''Eyes: '''green; '''Hair: '''green; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth:?; Birthday: '''13/08; '''Zodiac sign: '''Owl '''Place of residence: '''Suzail (Cormyr) '''Family: '''Fara (step-mother, moon elf), Wolfram Nightwind (step-father, human), Ashram (younger step-brother, half-elf) 'Familiar: '''Audhild (female elf-owl) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer, Cormyrian High-wizard and Main Counselor, Professor at the Maidens of War’s academy '''Crafts & Arts: '''Violin '''Languages: '''Common, Chondathan, Elven, Draconic, Dwarven, Sylvan, Aquan, Auran, Aragarkh, Celestial, Seldruin, Infernal, Loross, Abyssal, Shou, Gnome, Ignan '''Weapons: '''the powers of creation Meganne foi encontrada com poucos dias de vida por Fara e Wolfram Nightwind, nos bosques ao redor de Mersembar. Dois anos e pouco depois, nasce seu irmão Ashram. Em sua adolescência, aprendia com a mãe sobre a magia. Porém, seus pais, em uma missão por Cormyr, morreram vítimas de traição de um dos membros do grupo. Garnand, um amigo deles, sobreviveu e se vingou do maldito. Ele também era padrinho de Ash e Meg e cuidou deles. Ele treinava Ash nas lutas sempre que podia e ajudou com os fundos necessários para enviar Meg para a Academia Arcana de Lua Argêntea. Meganne mostrou-se uma das mais brilhantes estudantes a passar pela Academia, tornando-se a favorita dos professores. Após receber o título de maga, volta a Cormyr, conhece o “grupo” e, juntos, passam a trabalhar para Cormyr. (''A partir deste ponto, ver a história de Ashram.) Seguem-se quatro anos de calmaria, em que Meganne consegue finalmente montar a biblioteca e o laboratório de seus sonhos, aprende a tocar violino (algo que sempre quis), torna-se professora na academia das Damas da Guerra, percorre Faerûn lutando contra aqueles que julga merecedores de castigo, treina Neige, sua única aprendiz, e desenvolve magias e novos jeitos de trabalhá-la. Atualmente é considerada uma das maiores entendedoras sobre a magia e a Trama. Ela também investiga os demônios que apareceram repentinamente em Faerûn, além de lutar contra os magos vermelhos sempre que possível. Nelynna Frostfire '''Race: '''Half-elf (moon); Class: Rogue, Sorcerer, Frost Mage; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Tymora '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''26 '''Height: '''1.72 m; '''Weight: '''61 Kg '''Eyes: '''blue; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''bluish white '''Place of birth: '''Brin-Shander (Icewind Dale); '''Birthday: '''19/06; '''Zodiac sign: '''Moth '''Place of residence: '''Iangnard (Erebos) '''Family: ??? (step-grandfather), ??? (step-grandmother) Familiar: '''Claude (male cat) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer, Soldier '''Crafts & Arts: '''Yarting, Singing, Alchemy '''Languages: '''Common, Chondathan, Elven, Draconic, Auran '''Weapons: '''the cold Nascida no Vale do Vento Gélido, filha de bárbaros da tribo do Alce, ficou órfã ainda bebê, sendo adotada por um casal de idosos em Brin Shander. Nelynna sempre foi fascinada pelo poder indomável do inverno do norte e, ao que parece, foi abençoada com poderes arcanos capazes de reproduzir a fúria do frio que assola o Vale. Após a morte de seus “avós” adotivos, ela decide deixar o Vale para trás e parte mundo afora para conhecer tudo o que for possível. Seridon Silverstorm '''Race: '''Human, ¼-dragon (silver); Class: Fighter, Paladin, Fiend Hunter; 'Alignment: '''LB; '''Deity: '''Helm, Bahamut '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''27 '''Height: '''1.83 m; '''Weight: '''78 Kg '''Eyes: '''grey; '''Hair: '''grayish black; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Silver Marches; '''Birthday: '''15/11; '''Zodiac sign: '''Falcon '''Place of residence: '''Suzail (Cormyr) '''Family: '''Caen (mother, human half-dragon silver), Phareus (father, human) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer, Holy Paladin of Helm '''Languages: '''Common, Chondathan, Draconic, Untheric, Mulhorandi, Celestial, Chessentan '''Weapons: '''Orn Vivex (holy keen bastard sword) Seridon nasceu e viveu sua infância em uma pequena fazenda nas vizinhanças de Lua Argêntea. Apesar de sua ascendência, ele não apresenta muitos traços dracônicos (talvez devido ao “sangue já estar diluído”, como outros costumavam dizer). Após o parto, a saúde de sua mãe fica prejudicada. Durante sua infância, seu pai, a serviço dos cavaleiros de Lua Argêntea, é morto em batalha contra demônios. Sua mãe tenta ressuscitá-lo, mas a alma dele não voltaria, pois isso violaria seu código pessoal. Pouco depois, ela também morre por causas naturais. Nessa época, Seridon já estava na academia dos cavaleiros, e resolve se mudar de vez para Lua Argêntea. Alustriel, a Senhora de Lua Argêntea, era amiga de sua mãe e o recebe bem, por vezes tratando-o como seu próprio filho. No dia em que conclui sua formação de guerreiro, vê em seus sonhos o Chamado de Helm e decide tornar-se um paladino. Tomou parte na guerra contra a Aliança Negra, na reconquista de Cormyr e na guerra contra o rei orc Obould Many-Arrows. Atualmente luta contra os magos vermelhos de Thay. Como resultado, conta com muitos heróis de Faerûn entre seus aliados, tendo se tornado ele mesmo um deles. Vierna Blackfang '''Race: '''Human (natural lycanthrope: black panther); '''Class: '''Rogue, Fighter, Hexblade; '''Alignment: '''CN; '''Deity: '''Tymora, Selûne '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''22 '''Height: '''1.79 m; '''Weight: '''73 Kg '''Eyes: '''green (yellow); '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Waterdeep; '''Birthday: '''04/04; '''Zodiac sign: '''panther '''Place of residence: '''Iangnard, Erebos '''Family: '??? (mother, lycanthrope?), ??? (father) 'Jobs: '''Adventurer, Soldier '''Languages: '''Common, Chondathan, Draconic '''Weapons: '''Blue Wrath (shocking burst halberd) A mãe vai embora quando Vierna ainda é pequena demais para se lembrar dela. Morava com o pai (um relojoeiro) em Águas Profundas. No começo de sua adolescência, sua licantropia acorda. Um pouco depois disso, seu pai morre por causa de uma doença. Ela então teve que se manter com o que restou do dinheiro do pai e conseguir mais roubando. Aprendeu a lutar sozinha, refinando suas técnicas nas lutas contra seus oponentes. Decide deixar Águas profundas e vai para Lua Argêntea tentar aprender algum ofício para poder sobreviver por meios não ilícitos. Ouve falar de Erebos, o reino novo ao sul, e decide ir para lá, onde entra para o exército. Em uma missão, é capturada por Zethara, uma maga vermelha, que a mantinha obediente por meio de um Anel da Servidão e a obriga o trabalhar por Thay. Sempre que possível, Vierna tentava frustrar os planos de Thay sem dar muita bandeira do que está fazendo. Algum tempo depois é salva pelos seus antigos companheiros. Wolfram Alaster Ӕngrilor III '''Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Wizard (conjurer), Summoner; '''Alignment: '''LN; '''Deity: '''Azuth, Mystra, Sune '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''27 '''Height: '''1.79 m; '''Weight: '''74 Kg '''Eyes: '''green; '''Hair: '''light brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Waterdeep; '''Birthday: '''Greengrass Festival; '''Zodiac sign: '''Raven '''Place of residence: '''Silverymoon '''Family: '??? (mother), ??? (father), ??? (younger brother), ??? (younger sister) '''Familiar: '''Zack (raccoon) '''Cohort: '''Ariiklorphasad-Xrondivrax “Ariik” (spectator beholder) 'Outsider Allies: '[name: classified] (zelekhut) '''Employees: '''Albert (butler) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer, Asssociate Researcher of the Arcane Academy of Silverymoon '''Crafts & Arts: '''The Art (that’s right, with capital “T” and “A”!) '''Languages: '''Common, Chondathan, Illuskan, Draconic, Infernal, Celestial '''Weapons: '''What for? When you control the forces of the planes? Wolfram é o primeiro filho de uma família nobre de Águas Profundas. Nunca gostou muito dos costumes e frivolidades da nobreza, mas aprecia boa comida e lugares limpos e confortáveis. A família Ӕngrilor possui muitas terras de vinhedos ao redor de Águas Profundas. Wolfram nunca se interessou por tomar conta dos negócios da família. Em sua adolescência foi estudar na grande Universidade Arcana de Lua Argêntea. Almejava prestígio, mas nunca foi um aluno excepcional, pois era preguiçoso demais para estudar para as provas. Mas mesmo assim destacava-se na prática, mostrando grande habilidade (principalmente para a Conjuração). Estudou mais a fundo os segredos da Invocação, tornando-se um especialista e mais tarde um Summoner. Atualmente mora em Lua Argêntea, trabalhando em sua pesquisa sobre os monstros e suas habilidades, capacidades e modos de vida. Wolfram gosta das coisas boas e finas da vida: aprecia uma comida bem preparada, o conforto, bons livros e boa música; veste-se bem e adora flertar com mulheres belas. Estabeleceu um relacionamento amigável com Ariiklorphasad-Xrondivrax, um beholder spectator que encontrou certa vez. Os spectators não são como o restante de sua raça, eles se interessam por assuntos filosóficos e Wolfram e Ariik logo descobriram que tinham muito que aprender um com o outro. Um zelekhut que Wolfram invocou certa vez ficou muito contente com a missão para a qual o mago pediu assistência: caçar um perigoso fugitivo. O zelekhut decidiu que Wolfram era confiável o suficiente e lhe disse seu verdadeiro nome para que ele possa ser invocado quando houver algum problema semelhante. Yukihiko Shirohana '''Real Name: '''unknown '''Race: '''Half-elf (sun); Class: Spellblade (evoker); '''Alignment: '''LN; '''Deity: '''Helm, Gond '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''26 '''Height: '''1.70 m; '''Weight: '''60 Kg '''Eyes: '''green; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Waterdeep; '''Birthday: ?; Zodiac sign: '? '''Place of residence: '''None '''Family: '??? (mother, human), ??? (father, sun elf), Yukiko Shirohana (master, human) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer '''Crafts & Arts: '''Weapon Display '''Languages: '''Common, Chondathan, Elven, Shou '''Weapons: '''Hariken (adamantine katana) '''Combat Style: '''Tsuki to Raikouryuu Outros Berrik Icetalon '''Race: '''wood elf; '''Class: '''Barbarian, Ranger; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: Gwaeron Windstorm, Selûne Gender: 'male; '''Age: '''48; '''Height: '''1.86 m; '''Weight: '''85 Kg; '''Eyes: '''light green; '''Hair: '''dark brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Cormanthor; '''Birthday: '''06/12; '''Zodiac sign: '''Bear; '''Place of residence: '''Cormanthor '''Jobs: '''Adventurer; '''Weapons: '(claymore); '''Spiritual Totem: '''Grizzly bear Passou sua juventude conhecendo os segredos da floresta e treinando com sua enorme espada para combater aqueles que ameaçavam Cormanthor. Isso incluía os drows da superfície, a Aliança Negra (agora inexistente) e, mais recentemente, os magos vermelhos de Thay. Portanto, sempre procurou treinar pensando que boa parte de seus oponentes seriam magos e similares. Jonathan Dagorlad '''Race: '''Half-elf (sun); '''Class: '''Swashbuckler; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Liira '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''20; '''Height: '''1.80 m; '''Weight: '''75 Kg; '''Eyes: '''green/blue (heterochromic); '''Hair: '''brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Waterdeep; Place of residence: Waterdeep 'Jobs: '''Adventurer; '''Crafts & Arts: '''Guitar/lute, Weapon drill; '''Weapons: '(rapier) Kalithra '''Race: '''Erinyes (baatezu devil); '''Class: Figther, Divine Crusader; Alignment: 'LE; '''Deity: '''Kelemvor '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''189; '''Height: '''1,79 m; '''Weight: '''77 Kg; '''Eyes: '''red; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''alabaster white; '''Wings: '''black feathers '''Place of birth: ''Avernus (Baator); Place of residence:'' ''Iangnard (Erebos); Liege: Berethor Stormwind Jobs: '''Adventurer, High-priestess of Kelemvor, Counselor; '''Weapons: '''Pyre (keen axiomatic flaming burst greatsword); '''Domain: '''Death Kalithra “nasceu” em Avernus, o beligerante 1º Círculo de Baator, e desde então se viu ligada à Guerra do Sangue, tornando-se uma feroz guerreira, perante a qual os demônios inferiores se acovardavam e fugiam e os superiores se acautelavam. Um belo dia, é invocada por um mortal da Faerûn, o humano Berethor Stormwind, e passa a atuar como sua aliada. A princípio, ela não tinha ido muito com a cara do tal humano, mas depois de vê-lo algumas vezes lutando, passou a respeitá-lo. Kalithra então se vê cada vez mais ligada ao plano material e ao humano que a invocou. Torna-se alta-sacerdotisa de Kelemvor no recém construído templo de em Iangnard e sempre atua como conselheira. Kaysa Bluebell Ilmarinen '''Race: '''Half-elf (wood); '''Class: '''Cleric, Heartwarder; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Sune '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''24; '''Height: '''1.66 m; '''Weight: '''52 Kg; '''Eyes: '''blue; '''Hair: '''light brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Cormanthor; Birthday: 03/08; 'Zodiac sign: '''Owl; '''Place of residence: '? 'Jobs: '''Adventurer; '''Professions: '''Hairdresser; '''Weapons: '(whip); '''Domains: '''Charm, protection Lakshmï '''Race: '''Ghaele (eladrin); '''Class: Rogue; Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Sune, Tymora, Liira, Sharess '''Gender: '''female; Age: 78; '''Height: '''1.65 m; '''Weight: '''52 Kg; '''Eyes: '''shiny red; '''Hair: '''red; '''Skin: '''white; '''Wings: '''white feathers '''Place of birth: '''Arvandor; '''Birthday: '''27/06; '''Zodiac sign: '''Moth; '''Place of residence: '''Iangnard (Erebos); '''Family: '''Mahavï (older brother) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer; '''Crafts & Arts: '''Pottery, Harp, Singing; '''Weapons: '''Sparkle (holy rapier) Lakshmi vivia alegremente em Arvandor desde o seu nascimento, mas apesar disso, nunca favoreceu o panteão élfico. Em vez disso, adorava as belas deusas de Brightwater e sempre viajava para esse plano. Um dia seu irmão transformou-se em um fora-da-lei por desobedecer às ordens de seus superiores. Lakshmï, considerando o irmão inocente, ajudou-o a fugir. Entretanto, ela foi pega e condenada por traição. Foi presa em uma prisão em um semi-plano e passou alguns anos lá. Enquanto isso, Mahavï a procurava em vão. Foi por um grande acaso que uma viagem planar saiu errado, foi distorcida, e levou Berethor Stormwind, um monarca humano, à prisão planar de Lakshmï. Após uma luta ferrenha contra os juízes e guardiões, Berethor vence e liberta Lakshmï. Ela então o segue felizmente ao plano material, residindo lá desde então e ajudando no que fosse possível. Tornou-se uma grande amiga de Kírien, a esposa de Berethor, por compartilhar muito de seu jeito de pensar e por apreciar bastante as artes. Sharish '''Race: '''Wood elf; '''Class: '''Ranger, Warrior; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Elven pantheon '''Gender: '''male; Age: 58; '''Height: '''1.78 m; '''Weight: '''76 Kg; '''Eyes: '''green; '''Hair: '''dark brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Cormanthor; '''Birthday: '''26/01; '''Zodiac sign: '''Badger; '''Place of residence: '''Iangnard (Erebos); Animal Companion: Horaz (male celestial dire badger) 'Jobs: '''Adventurer, Soldier; '''Weapons: '(acidic longsword) & (shocking longsword) Theros Winterwake '''Race: '''Half-drow; '''Class: '''Warlock; '''Alignment: '''CN; '''Deity: '''Tymora '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''23; '''Height: '''1.77 m; '''Weight: '''70 Kg; '''Eyes: '''light purple; '''Hair: '''grayish white; '''Skin: '''drow black '''Place of birth: '''Silverymoon; '''Birthday: '''06/02; '''Zodiac sign: '''Spider; '''Place of residence: '''Iangnard (Erebos); Family: '''Silifrey Winterwake (mother, human), Rizzen Pharn (father, drow); '''Cohort: '''Eriale (sylph sorceress) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer, Soldier; '''Crafts & Arts: '''Drawing (well, at least he thinks so…); '''Weapons: '''Vitriolic Eldritch Spear Nascido em Lua Argêntea, de uma mãe humana e um pai drow fugitivo de Menzoberranzan. Quando criança sofreu muito preconceito devido à sua raça (e a de seu pai), sendo que um dia os poderes de warlock despertaram quando ele era alvo de piadas... e as outras crianças viraram alvo de eldritch blasts. Após esse evento, ele teve que sair da escola e receber sua educação em casa por tutores particulares. Um belo dia, seu pai vai embora misteriosamente, sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Quando enfim consegue maestria sobre seus poderes de warlock, decide ir ao reino novo que surgiu ao sul, pois pensava que lá ele seria mais facilmente aceito. Em Erebos, destaca-se pelos seus poderes não-usuais e consegue um lugar como um soldado para operações especiais. Conhece mais dois soldados, Sharish (e seu texugo) e Vierna, e juntos (Eriale inclusa) formam uma equipe. Em suma, acha que leva uma vida bem melhor em Erebos do que teria em qualquer outro lugar, pois lá um meio-drow não é alvo de medo, ódio ou preconceito. Ultimamente tem ponderado que os poderes que herdou vêm do lado de sua mãe e não de seu pai, como antes pensava...